Ladies & Pirates
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant AWE, Jack est au Purgatoire où il vit une expérience…. Déconcertante Ecrit pour Bingo FR: Thème : Boucles temporelles


**Disclaimer: ****Disney pour une partie et l'excellent livre de AC Crispin, ****The Price of Freedom**** pour l'autre**

_**Coucou, voici donc une petite histoire sur ma lecture de Price of Freedom ( lol Azé, c'est celle dont je t'ai parlé sur les comparatifs entre les relations) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si vous n'avez pas lu le bouquin ( que je vous conseille). Par ailleurs, j'ai toujours voulu exploité le passage de Jack au Purgatoire…. Donc bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Ladies & Pirates**

Jack Sparrow battit des paupières puis palpa son corps avec hésitation, surpris de se retrouver en un seul morceau après son passage entre les dents du Kraken.

_Non pas le Kraken, il ne devait pas penser à cette bête, pas à cette…_

Jack se leva et sourit au Pearl qui se trouvait à ses côtés, patientant tranquillement

« Toi et moi ma belle » murmura Jack.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que quelque chose clochait…

« Pourquoi y'a pas d'eau ? Demanda le pirate à voix haute avant de se reprendre. Et où est le rhum ? »

Cette fois Jack poussa un cri de détresse. Il était dans un endroit….. Sans rhum !

_**Plus tard**_

Le soleil ne se couchait jamais. Jack était fatigué. Fatigué de ne parler qu'au Pearl même si le navire était de meilleure compagnie que certaines personnes qu'il connaissait. Cette idée le fit sourire et Jack caressa la barre du navire.

« Jack » susurra une voix derrière lui.

Le pirate s'immobilisa. Son cœur manqua un battement tandis que le désert autour de lui s'estompait. Il était sur le Black Pearl.

Non… Pas le Black Pearl, réalisa Jack à la vue des couleurs chatoyantes qui recouvraient les murs de la cabine. Le Wicked Wench…

« Jack » répéta la voix.

Cette fois, le sourire de Jack s'épanouit franchement et il se retourna.

Elle était là.

« Dona Esméralda » Murmura le pirate.

Elle était vêtue de la même robe que celle qu'elle portait le jour de leur rencontre des années plus tôt. Elle était toujours aussi petite et ses mains fines ressemblaient plus que jamais à celle d'une Lady. Sa Lady. Dona Pirata.

« Tu m'as manqué Jack

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Esméralda » répondit doucement Jack.

Son cœur accéléra et Esméralda tendit la main vers lui. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et Esméralda soupira

« J'ai toujours su que tu me reviendrais mon Jack…

- Dona Pirata, j'ai toujours su moi aussi que je te retrouverai »

Esméralda sourit et Jack la serra contre lui. C'était si bon de la retrouver après tellement d'années d'errances, si bon…

Les doigts d'Esméralda caressèrent son dos puis elle descendit le long de son bras et….

_Elle allait l'embrasser et l'enchainer et après…._

Troublé Jack recula légèrement et fixa Esméralda. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait cru que…. Il ne savait plus… Entre ses bras, Esméralda se raidit

« Tu n'es plus mon Jack

- Bien sûr que si mon ange, je suis redevenu un pirate tu te rappelles ? »

Esméralda secoua la tête et recula

« Tu n'es plus mon Jack » répéta-t-elle.

Jack tendit la main pour la retenir mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide.

Le monde bascula de nouveau et Jack se retrouva dans la cabine du Black Pearl. Le Wench avait disparu. Comme Esméralda.

« Esméralda ? » demanda Jack d'une voix timide.

Seul le silence lui répondit et le pirate soupira. Une illusion… Ca n'avait été qu'une illusion, une sorte de retour dans le passé. Comment cela aurait-il pu être autrement ? Esméralda était morte des années plus tôt… Douze pour être précis. Presque un an jour pour jour après le pacte qu'il avait passé avec Davy Jones.

Emporté par ses souvenirs, Jack ferma les yeux. La scène qu'il venait de vivre lui était si familière…. Esméralda l'avait embrassé puis il avait caressé sa peau douce. Sa peau d'aristocrate…. Cette idée le troubla mais Jack replongea dans ses souvenirs. Esméralda… Son premier amour. Dona Pirata… Celle qui avait fait de lui un Seigneur….

_**Plus tard**_

Il n'y avait toujours pas de rhum, pas plus que d'océan ni même de vent

« Bugger, je vendrai mon âme pour sentir à nouveau le vent sur ma peau, la brise d'un alizé, le souffle d'un baiser »

Jack se troubla à nouveau mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette nouvelle pensée étrange. Autour de lui, le monde venait de changer à nouveau.

Il était de retour sur le Wench… Pas besoin de regarder sa cabine pour le savoir. Devant lui une nappe de brume s'étendait. Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement et il se sentit défaillir de joie.

Kerma… Il était de retour à Kerma !

Jack posa les yeux sur sa main et sourit en y voyant briller la bague que Beckett lui avait arrachée des années plus tôt.

Son cœur accéléra encore en apercevant un navire qui venait à sa rencontre. Sur le pont il reconnut Tarek. Puis derrière lui, Amenirdis… Sa princesse en danger, sa perle noire… La jeune fille sauta sur le pont du Wench et Jack se précipita à sa rencontre. La jeune femme n'avait pas changé. Son charmant visage était toujours aussi doux et Jack s'inclina devant elle

« Votre Altesse »

Amenirdis sourit.

« J'ai toujours su que tu reviendrais Jack, du moins je l'espérais

- Moi aussi » murmura le pirate en l'enlaçant

Le parfum de la princesse chatouilla ses narines et il sourit. C'était tellement bon de la serrer à nouveau contre lui, tellement bon

« J'ai prié pour toi Jack. Chaque jour.

- Vraiment trésor ?

- Oui… Pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, pour que tu restes un homme bien » murmura Amenirdis en s'approchant de lui

_Et vous savez ce que vous découvrirez ? Que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien…._

Troublé, Jack sursauta. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait vu autre chose, une… une femme… une…

Amenirdis sourit mais c'était un sourire triste. Lentement, elle se détacha de son étreinte.

« Tu as changé Jack…

- Non, s'affola le pirate

- Si… souffla la princesse d'un ton chargé de tristesse. Tu vas repartir je le sais

- Non ! Jamais !

- Si… Tu as changé Jack…. » Murmura une nouvelle fois la princesse.

Cette fois encore les doigts de Jack se refermèrent sur du vide alors qu'il tentait de la retenir. Comme Esméralda, sa princesse avait disparu. Les souvenirs submergèrent à nouveau Jack et il revit ce qui aurait dû être la suite de la scène. L'étreinte d'Amenirdis, la douceur de sa bouche… La beauté de son corps sombre…. Sa princesse magicienne. Sa perle noire…

_**Plus tard**_

La chaleur l'écrasait. Il avait faim. Il avait soif. Par moment, il lui semblait que son être se morcelait, explosait en des entités différentes. D'autres Jack mais qui étaient lui.

L'un des Jack se précipita, il voulait sauver, il voulait sauver El…..

Le monde bascula de nouveau et Jack cligna des yeux.

Il était toujours sur le Pearl mais le décor avait changé. Au loin il entendit la musique suave d'une ballade castillane et les cloches d'un couvent. Une main étreignit la sienne.

« Jack, je savais que tu reviendrais, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi »

Le pirate sourit et se tourna vers la femme. Angelica.

« Ma belle… » Commença t'il

Un sourire charmeur lui répondit et Jack serra le corps mince d'Angelica contre lui.

« Tu m'aimes ?

- J'ai des frémissements ma belle », plaisanta Jack.

Angelica baissa les yeux sur son pantalon et sourit.

« Ça ne suffit pas… Tu m'as laissée la dernière fois…

- Trésor, tu as essayé de me tuer plaisanta le pirate

- Parce que toi tu n'as pas essayé peut être ? S'enflamma Angelica

- Nous sommes pareils toi et moi »

_C'est vrai Jack, nous nous ressemblons en effet et un moment viendra où vous pourrez enfin le prouver…_

Jack recula et passa une main égarée sur son visage. Cette voix…

« Tu ne m'aimes plus !

- Angelica, mon ange bien sûr que…

- Non Jack… tu ne m'aimes plus » souffla Angelica d'une voix triste

Jack poussa un cri de frustration en voyant disparaitre sa jolie novice comme Esméralda et Amenirdis avant elle…

Il soupira tristement au souvenir d'Angelica. Il l'avait séduite dans un couvent des années plus tôt… Il lui avait appris la navigation et le maniement des armes. Ensemble ils avaient vécu des mois d'une passion tumultueuse faite de disputes et de réconciliations… Puis il était parti…. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais oublié la sensualité du corps d'Angelica contre le sien, l'audace de ses caresses… Sa novice dévoyée….

_**Plus tard**_

Cette fois, il avait bel et bien perdu l'esprit… Les hallucinations se succédaient les unes aux autres… Tantôt il se voyait seul, attablé devant une cacahouète, qu'un autre lui-même finissait par lui voler, tantôt c'était le passé qu'il revivait avant de s'effacer… Comme si le temps n'avait plus cours, comme si le passé était le présent…

Le monde changea à nouveau et Jack se retrouva sur une plage. Cette fois il fit face à cette nouvelle hallucination avec calme. Après tout il ne connaissait que cela depuis plusieurs jours- semaines- mois ? Jack fit donc face avec décontraction à Gibbs, Tia, Turner et Hector (Bugger Hector était mort depuis des années) Il les écouta tranquillement parler. Cette fois, il ne tomberait pas dans le piège, ils n'étaient que des illusions qui finiraient par partir

« Donc tu n'es pas vraiment là CQFD » expliqua t'il calmement à Will Turner

Satisfait, Jack se préparait à repartir lorsque…

« Jack… Nous sommes vraiment là »

_J'ai toujours su que vous viendriez vers moi_

Jack se troubla alors que la pensée lui venait et il se retourna vers celle qui venait de parler. Il leva un doigt tremblant en découvrant le visage encadré de cheveux blonds de la jeune femme. Blonde quand toutes les autres étaient brunes… Alors, tout ce qu'il avait cherché à oublier lui revint …. Elle était sa Lady Pirate. Elle était sa demoiselle en danger. Elle était son innocente passionnée.

Jack croisa les grands yeux sombres d'Elizabeth Swann et déglutit. Elle était sa meurtrière et la femme qu'il avait toujours espérée… Puis son regard tomba sur William Turner et il réalisa qu'elle était aussi la femme qu'il n'aurait jamais….


End file.
